Una pulsera de plata
by Neran
Summary: Ella se quedó mirándole y con esta ya no sabía cuantas veces habían sido, le encantaba poder quedarse embobada observándole mientras él no se daba cuenta. Al día siguiente era día de regalos y ella tenía uno muy especial de quien no esperaba. SB/HG


**_Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, si lo hicieran, muchas cosas serían diferentes.

* * *

**Una pulsera de plata**

Ella se quedó mirándole, hipnotizada una vez mas por esos ojos grises, a los que apenas si les empezaban a salir las primeras arrugas. Y con esta ya no sabía cuantas veces habían sido. ¿Seis? Tal vez siete, no estaba muy segura, le encantaba poder quedarse embobada observándole mientras él no se daba cuenta. Al menos cuando no la pillaba mirándole, como ahora. Apartó la vista rápidamente, fijándola como el que no quiere la cosa en la suculenta comida de Navidad que la señora Weasley había preparado.

—¿Brindamos? —Remus Lupin, que había ido a la mansión de los Black a pasar la Navidad, se levantó de la mesa, alzando su copa hacia delante.—¡Feliz Navidad!

El resto de personas sentadas a la mesa, incluyéndole a él, se levantaron de sus asientos, alzando las copas y bebiendo después de ellas. Harry, Ron, Ginny, los señores Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, ella misma y, por supuesto Sirius Black. Todos ellos reanudaron animadas conversaciones, sin pararse a pensar por un momento que la guerra contra Voldemort era inminente, que seguramente muchos de ellos morirían en el intento de sobrevivir a ella. Simplemente disfrutaban de una velada tranquila y animada con los que les querían. Y ella no era la excepción, aunque se pasara mas de la mitad de la cena mirando por el rabillo del ojo al dueño de la casa.

—Hermione, pásame la sal... Por favor.— Clavó los ojos en Ron, sentado a su derecha, quien le pedía la sal.— Gracias...

Al otro lado de Hermione se encontraba Tonks, con su pelo rosa y tan torpe como siempre, que no había podido evitar derramarse el contenido de su copa por encima cuando todos habían brindado. Hermione intentaba centrarse en la conversación intrascendente que mantenía con la auror, tratando de no dirigir los ojos a cada segundo al hombre alto y de ojos grises que hablaba con su ahijado, Harry.

—¿Eh, qué te parecería eso? —Mierda, estaba distraída otra vez mirando como los labios de Sirius se movían, y no había atendido a nada de lo que estaba hablando con Tonks. Y no sabía como salir del paso sin parecer una maleducada. No había ninguna manera.

—Yo... lo siento, estaba distraída... —Tonks la miró con intensidad, evaluándola milimétricamente, tratando de adivinar qué pensaba.

—Ya... —Y Hermione llegó a pensar que lo había adivinado cuando la auror sonrió y miró de reojo a su primo, Sirius. La Gryffindor sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza.-Sirius, pásame el cuenco de la ensalada, anda.

La noche era normal, al menos, todo lo normal que podía ser una Navidad en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Al terminar de cenar todos fueron al salón, a sentarse al lado de la chimenea y tomar la última copa antes de subir a la cama. Al día siguiente era día de regalos. La mesa se quedó sin recoger. Hermione pensó que lo haría Kreacher, pero intuía que el elfo no estaría por la labor.

—¿No quieres tomar la última, Hermione? —Su voz... Esa voz, ese tono... La aludida se dio la vuelta, justo antes de empezar a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Bueno, a la que compartía con Ginny.

—Yo... —Desde el salón Sirius tenía los ojos grises y tormentosos clavados en ella, se sentía muy guapa con el vestido azul gasa que llevaba esa noche, pero también se sentía desnuda cuando los ojos de Sirius se clavaban en ella durante tanto rato. Con esa mirada que era incapaz de descifrar.

—Venga, anda... –Insistió Harry. Ron, al lado de su amigo, bebía sin pausas de algo que seguramente su madre no habría aprobado.— No vamos a estar aquí toda la noche...

Medio a regañadientes aceptó. No es que no quisiera beber algo de alcohol o cualquier otra cosa, el principal motivo que la impulsaba a abandonar el salón, era el hecho de que Sirius Black se encontraba en él. Y Hermione sabía, que si permanecía mucho tiempo en la misma estancia que él, sus intentos por ignorar la manera en que la atraía serían infructuosos.

Aproximadamente media hora mas tarde, Harry, Ron y Sirius reían tontamente de algo que ni siquiera tenía el menor sentido mientras que ella y Remus les miraban, mas serios, pero el licántropo no podía contener una sonrisilla de complicidad. Y, como no podía haber sido de otra manera, ella no paraba de mirar al animago. Se perdía en sus ojos, su pelo, su sonrisa... Tenía una sonrisa preciosa que la joven Gryffindor sabía apreciar. No podía recordar cuando había visto a Sirius reírse tanto.

Fue cuando Lupin insistió en que Harry, Ron y Hermione debían irse a la cama, ese fue el momento en el que la risa de Sirius dejó de escucharse, aunque su sonrisa permanecía en su cara algo colorada. Los vasos de sus dos amigos del colegio estaban completamente vacíos, sobre la mesa, mientras que el suyo apenas si estaba por la mitad aun entre sus manos. Los dos adultos decidieron acompañarles a sus habitaciones, no fuera que Harry y Ron despertaran a toda la casa con sus risas incontrolables.

Entre los tres, con Hermione a la cabeza y la varita en alto con un lumos conjurado, llevaron a Harry y Ron hasta la habitación que compartían, en el segundo piso. Lupin desapareció, después de acomodar a los chicos, por la puerta que quedaba enfrente a la de Harry y Ron. Mientras que Hermione veía materializados todos sus temores y anhelos: quedarse a solas con Sirius.

—Tu habitación está en el piso de abajo, ¿verdad? –le puso una mano grande sobre uno de sus hombros que dejaba al descubierto su vestido de gasa azul, conduciéndola por el pasillo hasta las escaleras. Acompañándola hasta la misma puerta que daba a su cuarto y al de Ginny en el piso de abajo.

La sonrisa del hombre era apenas perceptible en la semioscuridad que reinaba en ese pasillo de paredes tapizadas en verde oscuro. Ella le miraba a él y al suelo de manera alternativa, dando gracias a la oscuridad por no delatar el color que empezaba a subir a sus mejillas. Solo Sirius podía hacerla sentirse así. Y su mano aun estaba sobre su hombro.

—Pues hasta mañana, Hermione... Que descanses.—Sintió su mirada, una vez mas, y deseó poder ponerse de puntillas cuando él se agachaba. Deseaba poder girar la cabeza unos centímetros cuando él depositaba ese tierno beso en su mejilla, tan solo para rozar sus tersos labios. Pero no lo hizo. Hermione, al menos la que ella conocía, nunca haría algo así con el padrino de su mejor amigo.

—Hasta mañana, Sirius.— Y se metió en su habitación lo mas rápido que pudo, cerrando la puerta sin siquiera echar una mirada al hombre que se había quedado clavado al otro lado del umbral, dudando si volver a entrar a por ella o dejarlo estar y marcharse. Marcharse, Sirius también necesitaba descansar, y poner en orden su cabeza.

OoO

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se desperezó entre las sabanas de la cómoda cama de esa habitación de la suntuosa y antigua casa de los Black. Había soñado con Sirius y ahora deseaba que en vez de sábanas, fueran las manos de ese hombre las que recorrieran su piel.

Se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo para bajar al salón, donde seguro que los demás ya estarían abriendo los regalos. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos casi corriendo. Parecía aun una chiquilla emocionada con los regalos, a pesar de sus dieciséis años cumplidos. Y así se sentía, al menos en parte, cuando no pensaba en Sirius.

Serían alrededor de las 11 de la mañana y aun así no todos los habitantes de la casa se encontraban todavía en el salón. Hermione echó un rápido vistazo a la sala, buscando incesantemente sus ojos azules, sin encontrarlos. Molly Weasley se asomó por la puerta con un delantal encima de la ropa.

—¡Ah, Hermione, buenos días! Feliz Navidad querida. —Le dio un amoroso beso en la mejilla mientras la encerraba en su abrazo.— Harry y Ron aun no han bajado a abrir los regalos, Ginny está en la cocina desayunando, ven, te prepararé unas buenas tortitas...

Y no tuvo mas remedio que salir del salón, ignorando las miradas divertidas que le lanzaban Tonks y Lupin cuando atravesaba la puerta, guiada como una niña pequeña, por la matriarca de los Weasley.

—¡Herms, al fin te has levantado! —Exclamó contenta Ginny mientras engullía su desayuno.- Me he levantado temprano y pensé en despertarte, pero estabas tan a gusto durmiendo que... —Se encogió de hombros mientras daba un sorbo a su café.— No tuve corazón...

—La verdad es que estaba un poco cansada.— Hermione se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, Molly no tardó demasiado en ponerle el desayuno en las narices.— Ayer Harry y Ron... Bueno, me quedé un rato mas con ellos en el salón...

Hermione había preferido omitir que se habían quedado despiertos hasta tarde y, además, bebiendo alcohol en compañía de dos adultos. Molly no se llevaba a las mil maravillas con Sirius y dudaba que este incidente sirviera para algo mas que echar leña al fuego entre esos dos.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, el resto de los habitantes de la casa durante esa época navideña, ya se habían levantado y estaban todos reunidos en el amplio salón de la casa de los Black. Hermione abría sus regalos nerviosa, sin quitar ojo del hombre de cabello negro que, a un par de metros de ella, abría sus propios regalos tan ansioso como un crío de ocho años.

Cuando la chica llegó al último de sus paquetes, este no tenía ningún remitente, lo que la intrigó sobremanera. Se trataba de un paquetito pequeño, envuelto cuidadosamente en papel rojo con un lazo dorado que casi era mas grande que el propio paquete. Lo miró curiosa y después fue pasando sus chispeantes ojos marrones por todos los presentes.

Nadie la miraba con cara de culplable así que decidió comprobar que el regalo era seguro antes de abrirlo con un simple hechizo que había aprendido. No estaba demás saber esas cosas en los tiempos que corrían.

Cuando comprobó que el paquete era totalmente seguro y bien intencionado lo desenvolvió a toda prisa, encontrando una fina pulsera de plata con una plaquita que rezaba su nombre con ornamentadas legras gravadas. Hermione se quedó mirando la pulsera durante un buen rato, pensando en quién podía haberle comprado algo tan caro.

—¡Vaya, Hermione! Parece que tienes un admirador...—Escuchó que le decía Ginny con su nuevo jersey verde típicamente "Weasley" puesto.—¿De quién es?

—Yo... —Miró a Ginny con el ceño fruncido en un rictus de confusión.—No lo sé.

La pelirroja sonrió, desviando la mirada hacia la esquina donde el anfitrión de la casa observaba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada. Sirius Black parecía haberse quitado veinte años de encima.

OoO

Volvía a acostarse demasiado tarde, de nuevo. Subió las escaleras hasta el piso donde estaba su habitación prácticamente a rastras, estaba muy cansada. Abrió la puerta del cuarto pero nunca llegó a entrar. En el pasillo, a un par de metros de ella, estaba Sirius Black.

—Buenas noches, Hermione.—La saludó el animago con educación y edulcorante en la voz.

—Buenas noches, Sirius.—Y Hermione introdujo un pie dentro de la habitación para irse a dormir de una vez, pero una vez más su intento fue frustrado. Sirius se había acercado hasta ella, posiblemente para hablar. Hermione se maldijo mentalmente por no subir más rápido las escaleras, no sabía cuanto tiempo aguantarían sus nervios las miradas largas y cargadas de humo de Sirius.

—Quería... —Sirius estaba tan cerca de ella que Hermione podía oler perfectamente el perfume que se echaba.—¿Y esa pulsera?

—Ah, pues... —Hermione llevaba puesta en la muñeca derecha la pulsera de plata del remitente anónimo. Le había gustado mucho ese regalo, pese a ignorar de quién provenía.— Me gusta y es...

Pero Hermione no pudo acabar de hablar. Sirius la había acorralado contra el marco de la puerta con su propio cuerpo y ahora devoraba la boca de Hermione con sus labios sabor a licor y ella no podía impedirlo; llevaba tanto tiempo deseando eso...

Sirius siguió besándola, ignorando lo mejor que podía los jadeos que Hermione ahogaba en su boca. Tenía las manos ocupadas en sus caderas, recorriéndolas de arriba a bajo y consiguiendo que Hermione se estremeciera entre sus brazos.

En un momento, justo cuando Sirius posó su mano delicadamente en la mejilla de Hermione, esta comprendió. Una lucecita se encendió dentro de su siempre despierta mente y supo con certeza quién era el remitente de la pulsera de plata. Lo tenía delante de ella, besándola con locura y haciéndola rozar el paraíso tan solo con el calor que desprendía ese cuerpo marcado y esos brazos que la envolvían.

Cuando Sirius se separó de ella para Hermione fue algo casi doloroso, como si le quitaran la ropa en un día de frío. Sirius la abrigaba. Los dos jadeaban y en los pantalones de Sirius podía notarse un bulto mucho mas grande que el que provocaba la varita guardada.

Hermione estaba tan frustrada de esa separación que no dudó ni dos segundos en ponerse de puntillas y alcanzar los suaves labios de Sirius, sin pensarlo, sin importarle lo que estaba haciendo ni el que Sirius fuera Sirius ni que ella fuera solo Hermione.

—Gracias por la pulsera.—Hermione sonreía y pronto vio que Sirius también sonreía contra sus labios mientras la acariciaba despacio el pelo. Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Hermione.

—No sabes el tiempo que quería hacer eso.—Comentó Sirius después de unos momentos de silencio.

—Tu tampoco sabes el tiempo que llevaba queriendo hacerlo yo.

Se miraron una vez más, seguros de que podrían repetirlo tantas veces como quisieran sin importar la aceptación de los demás, ni la edad... Solo ellos dos, solo Hermione y Sirius, que se querían con una locura más allá de toda razón.

**Fin**

* * *

_**Hola! Bueno, sé que tengo pendiente el capítulo 4 de "Maullando en el tejado" (SS/HG) pero parece que en esta época me dan unas ganas horribles de que sea de nuevo invierno y que sea Navidad y que los regalos vuelen de un lado a otro y... aish... que bonito es todo...  
Creo que hoy estoy de muy buen humor, ¿no creéis? Jajaja!! Bueno a lo que voy... que me lio.**_

_**Este es un fic Sirius/Hermione (me encanta esta pareja) No muy bueno a mi parecer, pero fruto de un momento de nostalgia navideña, sabed comprenderme... En cuanto a rating, es T porque aunque no tiene escenas sexuales, me parece un poco subido de tono, pero no lo suficiente para ser M... Así que así están las cosas...**_

_**Muchas gracias por haber leído, las opiniones me ayudan a mejorar, en serio, no creáis que es solo por el número de reviews, de verdad, aunque solo se tenga un review, si es una buena crítica que el autor pueda aprobechar, es más que suficiente, GRACIAS de antemano! Besos!**_

_**Neran.**_


End file.
